


Dirty Paws

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Incest, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Anche se non fosse per me abbiamo bisogno di quei soldi. Lo sai».<br/>«Certo che lo so» Ossian si lascia cadere accanto al fratello, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e cercando di ragionare lucidamente; «troverò un secondo lavoro. Te lo giuro».<br/>«Promettimi che non ti stancherai troppo».<br/>«.. Lo prometto».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Paws

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'edizione 2013 del [minicest-ita](http://minicest-ita.livejournal.com); ringrazio ancora [kuroi_nezu](http://kuroi-nezu.livejournal.com/) per il bellissimo fanmix ♥

Sorrow found me when I was young, 

sorrow waited, sorrow won; 

I live in a city sorrow built, 

it's in my honey, it's in my milk. 

(Sorrow – The Nationals)

 

 

 

Ossian ricorda ancora con esasperante chiarezza la prima notte che Arthur è stato male: ricorda l'improvviso pallore dell'incarnato già normalmente chiaro, ricorda un mugolio confuso e il sonoro sbuffo di Callum nel sentire loro fratello lamentarsi per l'ennesima volta del suo costante  _non sentirsi bene;_ ricorda nei minimi particolari Arthur alzarsi lentamente e crollare esanime sul pavimento, tra l'urlo spaventato di Peter e l'incredulità di Brann.

Ricorda di aver pensato costantemente all’ingiustizia di tutto quello che stava succedendo alla sua famiglia, ricorda di aver urlato contro Callum – e paradossalmente non saprebbe dire il motivo – e ricorda perfino di aver fatto piangere Peter, già tanto spaventato dal malessere di Arthur.

Era la sera di uno dei primi giorni del gennaio 1991, poco prima del suo rientro a scuola: una data che difficilmente Ossian riuscirà a dimenticare. In realtà tutti i suoi vent'anni di vita sono pieni di date che non riuscirà a dimenticare: Luglio 1989 e la morte dei suoi genitori, Gennaio 1991 e la scoperta della malattia di Arthur, Aprile 1993 e il giorno in cui ha dovuto abbandonare l'Università per cercarsi un lavoro.

Ricorda il cambiamento profondo nel carattere di Arthur: se prima era sempre stato iperattivo fino ai limiti della ragione – in ogni campo, fisicamente e psicologicamente – da quel momento in poi aveva cominciato ad essere sempre più silenzioso, più stanco e meno desideroso di mettere becco nelle discussioni di famiglia.

Come in una sorta di gigantesco meccanismo il cambiamento di Arthur aveva influito anche su Callum – sempre più cupo, sempre più spesso di cattivo umore, sempre meno sorridente – e perfino su se stesso. Ossian sa perfettamente di essere diventato molto più serio di quanto non fosse prima ed è abbastanza consapevole di esserlo fin troppo per un ragazzo di vent’anni.

 

*

 

«Com'è andato il colloquio?» Francis sorride, gentile come sempre, aspettando che Ossian salga in macchina prima di ripartire, tornando ad immettersi nell’estenuante traffico che blocca le vie della città. Di questo passo riuscirà a riportarlo a casa più o meno per l’una di notte e sarà già abbastanza fortunato se Callum non lo ucciderà per questo. Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato sul conto del suo fidanzato è che è un vero e proprio campione nell’antico sport di preoccuparsi ansiosamente per i suoi fratelli minori.

«Male. Assumono solo qualcuno che ha già esperienza come barista. Esattamente come negli ultimi dieci locali in cui sono stato» ma Ossian interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri con quelle parole così tanto amare che Francis non può fare a meno di concentrarsi su di lui e sorridere di nuovo, questa volta nel tentativo di rassicurarlo quanto può.

«Mi dispiace. Vedrai che la prossima volta andrà–»

«Ma poi spiegami che cavolo di senso ha questa cosa. Come faccio ad avere esperienza se nessuno mi assume?» se non fosse a conoscenza della gravità della situazione Francis potrebbe perfino ridere a quelle parole: il tono di voce con cui Ossian le pronuncia ed esse stesse gli fanno ricordare di quanto sia _piccolo_ quel ragazzino.

Il pensiero che giunge subito dopo – _‘Sian ha vent’anni eppure spesso e volentieri ha la serietà di un uomo adulto_ – lo costringe a stringere appena più forte del normale il volante per non dire nulla. Non dovrebbe essere così, non riesce a trovare nemmeno un singolo motivo per cui giustificare le fatiche e le pene di quella famiglia. Di Arthur che lotta ogni giorno contro la stanchezza e la malattia, di Callum che non sorride più come prima, di Aislinn e Brann cresciuti prima del tempo, di Peter che per quanto ancora molto inconsapevole cresce sempre più in fretta, di Ossian che ha rinunciato all’università per lavorare.

Un ragazzo di diciannove anni dovrebbe pensare a studiare e a divertirsi; un ragazzo di diciannove anni dovrebbe uscire la sera per andare in discoteca, non per cercare un terzo lavoro part-time; un ragazzo di diciannove anni non dovrebbe avere sempre e costantemente quell’aria seria e fin troppe volte profondamente triste. Un ragazzo di diciannove anni non dovrebbe–

«Francis? Guarda che hai sbagliato strada».

«… Uh» un ragazzo di diciannove anni con due lavori e i vari colloqui di assunzione sulle spalle non dovrebbe nemmeno essere più attento di lui; «hai ragione, scusa. Sono un po’ distratto stasera. Adesso torniamo indietro».

«Sei stanco?» Ossian si sporge appena verso di lui, fissando lo sguardo sul suo viso fino a quando non ottiene tutta l’attenzione di Francis; «Vuoi che guidi io?»

«Non preoccuparti, ‘Sian, sono soltanto un po’ assonnato».

Francis pensa e ripensa ad ogni singolo momento che ha passato con il fratellino del suo fidanzato e non riesce a ricordare nemmeno un istante in cui Ossian non sia stato più che gentile. Di nuovo si chiede perché tutto questo sia capitato a lui – a loro – e non trova una risposta che valga la pena di essere considerata tale.

 

Quando Ossian entra in casa trova i suoi fratelli ad aspettarlo con la stessa espressione tesa che hanno ogni volta – tutti loro sperano ardentemente che ottenga un secondo lavoro part-time e allo stesso modo tutti evitano di dirlo a voce alta, consci di quanto stancante e faticoso sia per lui. Li osserva tutti, uno per uno – Peter, Brann, Aislinn e Arthur – chiedendosi quale sia il modo migliore per dire loro che nemmeno questa volta l’hanno preso.

Alla fine si limita a scuotere piano la testa, poggiando la borsa a terra e sfilandosi il cappotto; nessuno dice una parola, risparmiandogli fortunatamente qualsiasi espressione di sconforto o di pena nei suoi confronti.

«Come ti senti oggi?» si affianca ad Arthur nell’esatto istante in cui lo vede appoggiarsi stancamente al muro della stanza e abbassare lo sguardo; «sembri stanco».

«Sono stanco come sempre» mormora l’altro e Ossian sente la solita morsa stringergli lo stomaco in pochi secondi estremamente dolorosi.

«Ti riporto nella tua stanza» e senza nemmeno aspettare la probabile protesta di suo fratello lo prende in braccio – _dannazione è ancora più leggero, è sempre maledettamente più leggero_ – tenendolo stretto fino al momento in cui lo poggia delicatamente sul letto. Arthur è l’unico tra loro ad avere una stanza – se può essere chiamato tale un pezzo della cucina nascosto da una tenda a fiori piuttosto rovinata – tutta per sé: perfino Callum è costretto a dormire nella stessa stanza con Ossian per lasciare al fratello lo spazio che necessita e questo è uno dei tanti motivi per cui passa le sue giornate a lamentarsi.

«Dov’è--»

«Callum è uscito una decina di minuti fa» risponde Arthur senza nemmeno lasciargli finire la frase, concentrando la sua attenzione sull’espressione stanca di suo fratello; «quanto hai lavorato oggi?»

«Il solito, Arthur» ma Ossian sa perfettamente che non riuscirà a cavarsela con così poco – non quando Arthur lo fissa intensamente con _quello sguardo_ , quello che significa morte e dolore e sofferenza fisica nel malaugurato caso in cui decida di andarsene prima di aver risposto in modo quantomeno esauriente alle sue domande; «ho soltanto aiutato un amico a fare un paio di cose».

«Un paio di _cose_ , Ossian?»

«Sì, Art, un paio di cose» si rende perfettamente conto di stare tirando la corda ma d’altra parte sa altrettanto bene che non può dirgli la verità, non può dirgli che ha passato il pomeriggio libero a scaricare camion su camion per portare a casa soldi che non basterebbero nemmeno per sfamare il mignolo di Peter per una serata. Non può perché Arthur si sentirebbe ancora più in colpa di quanto non faccia già normalmente e questo Ossian non può permetterlo, anche a costo di dovergli nascondere la verità. A volte ha come la sensazione che dentro Arthur ci sia una specie di parassita che si nutre del suo senso di colpa e diventa sempre più grande, sempre più enorme e mostruoso e che prima o poi in qualche modo riuscirà a divorare completamente suo fratello.

Sa perfettamente quanto sia stupido e assurdo pensare una cosa del genere ma il fatto è che non sopporta di vedere quell’espressione colpevole sul viso di suo fratello ed è già costretto a guardarla ogni volta che Callum si arrabbia, ogni volta che Callum urla o discute con Arthur o--

«’Sian, te lo sto chiedendo per favore».

«Non è nulla di cui ti debba preoccupare, Arthur. Un mio amico aveva bisogno di una mano per-- per un trasloco. Ho spostato scatoloni tutto il pomeriggio, è per questo che sono a pezzi» riesce perfino a ridere – ad esibirsi nella sua solita risata – nella speranza che suo fratello gli creda e lo lasci libero da quella sorta di interrogatorio.

Fortunatamente per lui Arthur decide che quella risposta gli basta e con un mezzo sospiro si lascia andare di nuovo contro il cuscino, chiudendo gli occhi e mormorando qualche parola di scusa – perché è davvero, davvero stanco e vorrebbe soltanto dormire ancora un pochino – verso suo fratello.

Ossian rimane seduto al suo fianco per tutto il resto della serata fino a quando non riesce finalmente a scacciare per qualche secondo le preoccupazioni e si addormenta con la testa poggiata contro il petto del fratello.

 

*

 

Da quasi cinque anni ormai vivono in un trilocale in affitto – più che altro un bilocale con una sorta di sgabuzzino che dovrebbe servire da bagno – che basterebbe a malapena per due di loro. Invece la sua famiglia è grande, fin troppo grande e a volte quel poco spazio è terribilmente soffocante.

Peter è il più piccolo della famiglia, Brann e Aislinn hanno la stessa età e frequentano ancora il primo anno delle scuole superiori. Nella scala d’età poi si collocherebbe lui, Ossian, seguito da Arthur e infine Callum.

Dal giorno dell’incidente Callum e Arthur si sono sempre presi cura di loro cercando di fare il più possibile per permettere a tutti loro di continuare a vivere la stessa vita di sempre. Così è stato almeno fino a quando--

«Aislinn mi ha detto che ieri sera non è andata bene» Callum lo guarda con la stessa espressione di sempre – ormai ha imparato come non far trasparire nessuna particolare emozione e perfino Ossian a volte fa fatica a capire che cosa suo fratello stia davvero pensando.

«Mh, come tutte le altre volte, Cal» si limita a borbottare Ossian, sistemandosi sul divano decisamente troppo corto per il suo metro e novanta di altezza; «zero esperienza, zero lavoro».

Suo fratello rimane in silenzio e tutto quello che Ossian può fare è voltarsi verso di lui e attendere pazientemente una risposta – dopo diciannove anni di vita con la bestia scorbutica che si azzarda a chiamare fratello ha imparato che forzarlo a dire qualcosa è completamente inutile. Passano interi minuti di silenzio contemplativo prima che Callum si decida a parlare di nuovo.

«Mi hanno licenziato» quelle parole arrivano ad Ossian come una secchiata di acqua gelida dritta in faccia, tanto da costringerlo a tirarsi a sedere di scatto e a spalancare gli occhi.

«… Ti hann-- cosa?»

«Non mi va nemmeno di parlarne. Mi hanno licenziato e devo trovare un altro lavoro, questo è tutto».

«No, cazzo, Callum!» vede distintamente suo fratello fremere nel sentirlo urlare a quel modo ma d’altra parte non riuscirebbe a trattenersi nemmeno se _volesse_ farlo; «abbiamo bisogno di quel lavoro! Non possiamo tirare avanti con quello che faccio io, non basta nemmeno per comprarci da mangiare, figurati a pagare le cure di Arthur!»

«Che cazzo posso farci, Ossian? Dimmi cosa posso farci? Vuoi che mi impicchi per colpa di Arthur e di questa malattia del cazzo?»

«Non--»

«Che cosa sta succedendo?» la voce fioca – perfino quando tenta di imporsi sulle grida – di Arthur interrompe entrambi, costringendoli a zittirsi immediatamente; l’ultimo arrivato rimane poggiato contro il muro, certo com’è di non essere in grado di arrivare fino al divano senza crollare a terra.

«Non--non è nulla. Dovresti tornare in camera tua..» Ossian tenta ma come ogni volta sa perfettamente che suo fratello non cederà ai suoi _dovresti_.

«Non prendermi per il culo, Ossian. Stavate urlando».

«Non ti sto prendendo per il culo, ti sto dicendo che non è nulla di importante e che sei stanco e dovresti ripos--»

Callum decide di porre fine a quella sceneggiata che lo infastidisce oltre ogni modo – come lo infastidisce più o meno ogni cosa riguardi Arthur; «ho perso il lavoro. Questo vuol dire che dovrai alzare il culo dal letto e fare qualcosa anche tu se quelle cure ti servono davvero così tanto».

Da parte sua Arthur accoglie la notizia – e quell’insulto ben poco velato – con tutta la tranquillità possibile, ignorando il fratello maggiore e voltandosi invece verso Ossian; «domani vado a cercare un--»

«Tu non fai un cazzo domani, Arthur!» esclama l’altro prendendolo per le spalle e costringendolo a sedersi sul divano; «non sei nelle condizioni di lavorare, peggioreresti soltanto».

Callum sbuffa sonoramente uscendo dalla stanza ed Ossian non fa assolutamente nulla per fermarlo: i rapporti tra i suoi due fratelli maggiori si sono guastati per così tanti motivi che a volte perfino lui fa fatica a ricordare – l’unica cosa di cui è certo è che tutto questo sia cominciato dall’incidente che ha coinvolto i loro genitori: Arthur era nell’automobile con loro ed è l’unico sopravvissuto e questo Callum non riesce a perdonarlo. Ossian ha provato mille e mille volte a parlarne con lui ma è un argomento che Callum non vuole affrontare – tanto da arrivare perfino ad arrabbiarsi sul serio con lui.

«Anche se non fosse per me abbiamo bisogno di quei soldi. Lo sai».

«Certo che lo so» Ossian si lascia cadere accanto al fratello, prendendosi la testa tra le mani e cercando di ragionare lucidamente; «troverò un secondo lavoro. Te lo giuro».

«Promettimi che non ti stancherai troppo».

«.. Lo prometto».

Arthur rimane in silenzio ma gli si legge in faccia quello che pensa e Ossian è davvero tremendamente indeciso tra tirargli una testata o abbracciarlo; alla fine opta per la seconda opzione, lasciando che suo fratello si sistemi comodamente su di lui e chiuda gli occhi.

Si addormentano così, sul divano, con quella promessa che aleggia tra di loro.

 

*

 

La prima volta che accetta di farlo – prostituirsi non è un termine che riesce ad usare facilmente, nemmeno dopo la quindicesima volta – si limita a pensare che è un suo dovere e che niente e nessuno, specialmente non il suo stupido orgoglio, possono impedirgli di prendersi cura della sua famiglia.

Basta chiudere gli occhi e pensare che va tutto bene, che solo tra qualche ora sarà tutto finito e quando busserà alla porta di casa troverà Brann ad aspettarlo con in mano un piatto caldo e una coperta. Ci sarà Aislinn accoccolata sul divano insieme ad Arthur e Peter intento a rompere qualcosa tentando di non farsi notare e Callum a fumare alla finestra – magari in compagnia di Francis.

Non pensa ad altro che al sorriso di Arthur – quel piccolo sorriso che agli occhi di qualsiasi altra persona risulterebbe inesistente e invece ai suoi è e sarà per sempre una delle meraviglie del mondo – e al sollievo che leggerà nei suoi occhi quando saprà dei soldi che è riuscito a portare a casa; deve ancora pensare a quale scusa inventarsi per giustificarsi e quello gli pare sinceramente il momento migliore per farlo.

Qualsiasi cosa pur di non concentrarsi sulle spinte profonde e dolorose che lo costringono a nascondere il viso contro il cuscino e a mordersi le labbra per non gemere di dolore – dolore e probabilmente schifo per quello che si sta lasciando fare e no, Cristo, non deve pensarci, non deve soffermarsi su quei particolari e tenere bene a mente che tutto quello che fa lo fa per la sua famiglia, per i suoi fratelli, per Arthur.

Arthur rimane il suo unico pensiero coerente per tutto il tempo.

 

La seconda e la terza volta vanno come la prima tra il disgusto che lo permea e la sensazione pressante di stare facendo qualcosa di fottutamente sbagliato. Esattamente come la prima volta Ossian riesce a relegare quelle sensazioni in un angolo della sua mente, sforzandosi di rinchiudere qualsiasi emozione in uno degli innumerevoli cassetti della sua mente e lasciare soltanto uno stato di apatia a circondarlo.

L’apatia va bene, l’apatia lo soddisfa, l’apatia gli permette di sopravvivere psicologicamente a quegli incontri e tornare a casa stringendo nelle mani i soldi necessari alla sopravvivenza della sua famiglia.

 

La quarta volta è ancora più semplice delle altre: Ossian scopre che per resistere all’umiliazione, alla vergogna e al disgusto gli basta pensare ad Arthur – ad Arthur che gli sorride, ad Arthur che lo rimprovera per finta, ad Arthur che lo stringe in un abbraccio protettivo come faceva quando erano piccoli, ad Arthur che gli accarezza i capelli, Arthur che lo bacia, che gli morde il collo, che lo stringe a sé, che si spinge dentro di lui fino a venire.

Se chiude gli occhi e pensa che quello sopra di lui è soltanto Arthur e non uno sconosciuto senza nome tirare avanti è molto più semplice.

Chiudendo gli occhi riesce a sopravvivere ancora e ancora e ancora fino a perdere il conto delle volte in cui l’ha fatto, in cui se l’è lasciato fare.

 

*

 

«Ossian?» la voce di Francis risuona incredula alla sua destra e ancora Ossian spera di essersi sbagliato perfino nel voltarsi a ricercare il suo sguardo – ma Francis è lì, Francis lo guarda dal finestrino della macchina con un'espressione quasi spaventata che Ossian non ha mai visto prima. «Che cosa sta succedendo, che cosa--?»

In un momento di lucidità Ossian si rende conto di essere fottutamente spaventato dalla reazione di Francis: lui che è sempre così calmo e composto ora lo guarda con angoscia e quasi paura negli occhi e non c'è nulla di più terribile di questo.

Rimane immobile e in silenzio esattamente come se Francis avesse appena finito di sgridarlo, tenendo il capo chino e stringendo le mani tra di loro, aspettando che sia l'altro a parlare – per un giudizio, il giudizio che aspetta ormai da settimane.

«Sali».

Obbedisce senza pensarci due volte e senza ancora trovare il coraggio di guardare il fidanzato di suo fratello negli occhi; vorrebbe dire di sapere esattamente che cosa Francis stia pensando di lui ma la verità è che non ne ha idea. Può supporre che sia disgustato – perfino Ossian è disgustato da se stesso, perché non dovrebbe esserlo anche l'altro? –, può supporre che sia arrabbiato, triste, perfino un po' spaventato ma non può sapere nulla di tutto questo con certezza, almeno non fino a quando Francis rimane in silenzio a fissare davanti a sé, le mani che stringono decisamente con troppa forza il volante dell'automobile.

«Callum mi ha detto che avevi trovato lavoro in un pub, il turno di notte».

«Callum pensa davvero che sia così, non sa nulla di-- di questo» Ossian non prova nemmeno a negare: gli occhi di Francis gli leggono così nel profondo  estorcergli la verità senza il minimo sforzo. «E vorrei che continuasse ad esserne all'oscuro».

Dalle labbra di Francis sfugge un suono a metà tra un lamento e una risata affatto divertita – perfino i suoi occhi hanno abbandonato il solito calore e la solita spensieratezza – e Ossian non può fare a meno di pensare che non l'ha mai visto così, nemmeno durante le peggiori litigate con Callum.

«Mi stai chiedendo di mentirgli su-- su questo? Ti rendi conto che l'unica cosa che voglio fare ora come ora è raccontargli tutto e aiutarlo a chiuderti in casa per impedirti di fare di nuovo una cosa del genere?» Francis mette in moto e stringe il volante con ancora più forza di quanto già non stesse facendo prima; il senso di colpa di Ossian aumenta a dismisura, arrivando ad inghiottire qualsiasi replica possibile.

L'altro mantiene il silenzio ancora per qualche minuto – che ad entrambi sembrano piuttosto secoli e secoli – prima di sospirare pesantemente e voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Non posso farlo, Ossian. Tuo fratello deve saperlo».

«No invece, Francis! Non è ancora riuscito a trovare un altro lavoro e io non vengo assunto da nessuna parte e-- hai idea di quanti soldi porto a casa così?»

«Non sono nemmeno sicuro di volerlo--»

«Quelli che bastano a pagare il necessario perché Peter, Aislinn e Brann vadano a scuola, per le cure mediche di Arthur, per il cibo e i vestiti e tutto quello che serve ai miei fratelli!» Ossian non si rende nemmeno conto di aver alzato così tanto il volume della voce come d'altra parte non si rende conto delle lacrime che hanno cominciato a pizzicare i suoi occhi – quelle lacrime che scaccia via con un gesto rabbioso delle mani; «pensi che se ci fosse un altro modo starei davvero facendo tutto questo, Francis?»

Il silenzio scende di nuovo tra di loro dopo quelle parole, rendendo l'aria pesante e ancora più difficile per Ossian tranquillizzarsi e smettere di tremare. Alla fine Francis lo guarda, sospirando piano nel fermare la macchina in una delle viuzze vicine a casa Kirkland; «potrei provare a darvi altri soldi, 'Sian..»

«Lo sai tu come lo so io che ci stai dando tutto il possibile: non potresti privarti di altro. Senza contare che prima o poi Callum verrà a saperlo e ti impedirà di darcene altri. Sai meglio di me quanto sia testardo e orgoglioso».

Francis sospira di nuovo, incapace di trovare qualcosa per replicare a quelle parole: Ossian ha ragione e lui lo sa perfettamente. Le opzioni disponibili, il denaro, i costi elevati, ogni cosa: hanno vagliato ogni alternativa possibile e non c’è nulla che vada bene per loro, nulla che possa funzionare.

«Promettimi almeno che continuerai a cercare un altro lavoro».

Ossian sorride, grato di quella sua piccola vittoria – per quanto dentro di sé è conscio di aver desiderato fino a questo istante che Francis se ne uscisse con una qualche geniale idea per salvarlo dal disgusto per se stesso e dall’inferno nel quale ormai è precipitato –, sporgendosi ad abbracciare l’altro; «Callum non lo verrà a sapere da me, fidati. Non ti metterò nei guai».

«Non mi preoccupo per questo, mi preoccupo per te».

Francis lo lascia uscire dall’automobile e tutto quello che può fare è stringere le labbra e pensare che andrà tutto bene: si darà da fare anche lui per trovargli un lavoro e Ossian non dovrà continuare a fare quello che sta facendo.

E Callum non lo saprà mai e Callum non lo odierà per averglielo nascosto.

 

*

 

Callum lo scopre soltanto qualche settimana più tardi e com’era prevedibile non accetta giustificazioni né da suo fratello né da Francis: si limita ad urlare per quelle che sembrano ore senza mai nominare esattamente quello che ha scoperto, forse troppo sconvolto per riuscire a dirlo davvero.

Di certo Ossian gli è estremamente grato di questa piccola reticenza perché davvero l’ultima cosa che vuole è che Arthur lo scopra. Può sopportare tutto – ha sopportato di tutto nell’ultimo mese – ma è certo che non riuscirebbe mai e poi mai a reggere il peso del disgusto del fratello.

«Questa storia finisce adesso, hai capito?» il tono duro di Callum lo fa fremere eppure Ossian non abbassa lo sguardo, sostenendo quello del fratello e cercando il modo migliore per rispondergli.

«Quei soldi ci servono, Cal».

«Non così, Cristo santo, _non così_!» qualsiasi argomento possa portare per sostenere quello che ha fatto Ossian è certo che suo fratello non si sposterà di un millimetro dalle sue convinzioni, dunque rimane in silenzio, limitandosi a continuare a guardarlo.

Se ne va quando Callum gli chiede di andarsene, scambiando soltanto un’occhiata preoccupata con Francis che pare rassegnato al proprio destino; chiuso in bagno ascolta le urla di Callum e il silenzio di Francis – che seguendo il suo esempio non prova a giustificarsi, conscio di quanto possa essere inutile in quel preciso momento – e dentro di sé non può fare a meno di sentirsi mostruosamente in colpa per quello che l’altro ora sta sopportando.

Sente la porta aprirsi e sbattere con forza lasciandosi alle spalle soltanto silenzio – perché perfino Peter, Brann e Aislinn non osano proferire parola – e aprirsi di nuovo dopo qualche minuto.

«Cos’è successo?» non si rende nemmeno conto di essere uscito dal bagno per cercare Callum: si limita a mordersi con forza le labbra e ad osservare con ansia l’espressione di dolore che suo fratello cerca inutilmente di nascondergli.

«L’ho mandato via. È finita».

«Callum! No, Cal, Cal-- ti prego non puoi fare così! È tutta colpa mia, Francis non c’entra nulla!» non può pensare di aver mandato a farsi fottere tutti i _miglioramenti_ di Callum: Francis tirava fuori la parte migliore di suo fratello, quella che lui ricorda tanto bene da quando erano bambini e che dalla morte dei loro genitori vede così poco spesso. Francis ci riusciva e Callum stava bene e tutta la loro famiglia stava meglio per questo e--

«Sto cercando di occuparmi di te, Ossian, di prendermi cura di te. Lui lo sa e avrebbe dovuto farlo anche lui dicendomi quello che stava succedendo».

«Ma tu lo ami!»

«Non mi importa!» le parole di suo fratello sono permeate di una furia e un dolore che Ossian non può ignorare. Ancora una volta è riuscito a farli soffrire pur credendo – pur essendo convinto! – di fare la cosa giusta. A volte Ossian si chiede se non dovrebbe semplicemente smettere di provarci e lasciare tutto in mano al caso, al destino.

Poi si ricorda che suo padre gli ha sempre detto di non credere nel destino ma nelle proprie capacità e sa perfettamente di non poter smettere di agire in quel modo.

 

Arthur va da lui soltanto quando Callum è uscito da casa e Peter si è finalmente convinto ad andare a dormire senza fare troppe storie. Ad Ossian basta uno sguardo soltanto per capire che a dispetto delle sue speranze Arthur sa ogni cosa.

«Credevo--»

«Callum ha parlato con me prima di ordinare a Francis di portarti a casa» il tono di suo fratello è così sofferente che Ossian è costretto a chiudere gli occhi e a mordersi le labbra per impedirsi di scoppiare a piangere. Tra di loro è sempre stato così: Ossian può fingere quanto vuole di essere forte e intoccabile eppure una singola parola di Arthur riesce a fagli perdere il controllo in qualsiasi senso esistente; in questo caso è la vergogna a mangiargli lentamente il cuore e a corrodere goccia dopo goccia la sua ragione.

«Arthur..»

«Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto davvero una cosa del genere» alla fine di quella frase c’è evidentemente un punto fermo che in qualsiasi altro contesto sarebbe stato dovuto all’ira di Arthur – ma non c’è traccia di ira in quelle parole e Ossian non capisce;  «mi dispiace tanto, ‘Sian».

«Ti-- cosa stai dicendo? Dovresti essere arrabbiato come è arrabbiato Cal, dovresti urlarmi contro e--»

Ma Arthur lo interrompe silenziosamente, limitandosi ad accarezzargli piano i capelli prima di parlare di nuovo: «Callum non è arrabbiato con te, è furioso con se stesso».

«E perché diavolo dovrebbe esserlo?»

«Perché ti ha permesso di fare una cosa simile _per noi_ » la voce di suo fratello non gli è mai sembrata più gentile di così e questo non fa altro che farlo sentire ancora peggio. Si rannicchia sul divano, nascondendo il viso tra le braccia conserte, sperando che tutto finisca in quel preciso istante, che Arthur non faccia altre domande, che nessuno gli chieda mai più nulla.

Se non fosse così tanto attaccato alla vita si preoccuperebbe dell’insistente desiderio che tutto e tutti se ne vadano, dell’insistente desiderio di andarsene lui stesso.

«Ossian..»

Invece Arthur continua – è suo dovere di fratello maggiore farlo – a domandare e ad esigere risposte. Continua a rassicurarlo e a tentare di spiegargli che no, non è arrabbiato con lui, non è disgustato, non è deluso, non è nulla se non preoccupato per la sua salute fisica e mentale.

Ossian non gli crede e scuote la testa ad ogni parola, perfino quando Arthur si sistema sul divano accanto a lui e lo stringe tra le braccia, lo culla come quando era piccolo.

«Va tutto bene, ‘Sian, ci sono io» gli mormora tra i capelli e Ossian sente sotto le dita la camicia bagnata di Arthur e si rende conto soltanto in quel momento di aver pianto per tutto quel tempo.

Suo fratello lo stringe e lo culla, gli accarezza i capelli e gli asciuga le lacrime lasciando che si sfoghi: all’inizio sono solo lacrime, poi le lacrime diventano un fiume di parole.

Ossian gli racconta ogni cosa, tutte le motivazioni che l’hanno spinto a farlo, come è cominciato, ogni singolo _incontro_ che ha dovuto subire, tutto quello che ha sopportato in quelle settimane e Arthur sopporta stoicamente il dolore che si insinua dalle parole di suo fratello fin nella sua mente perché sa che è questo di cui Ossian ha bisogno.

Arriva ad un certo punto del racconto in cui vorrebbe implorarlo di smettere tanta è la sofferenza e il senso di colpa che lo stanno corrodendo ma si trattiene, si morde la lingua e lo lascia finire, impedendo perfino alle proprie lacrime di farsi strada lungo il suo viso.

«Volevo soltanto prendermi cura di voi, soltanto..» mormora infine Ossian e tutto quello che può fare Arthur è stringerlo più forte e mormorargli che lo sa, che non deve sentirsi male per questo, che è e sarà sempre una persona meravigliosa.

Che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, no, ma che questo non cambia nulla in quello che li unisce; a quelle parole Ossian ricomincia a piangere e Arthur, senza ben sapere come, si ritrova con le labbra premute sulle sue.

Suo fratello reagisce a quel bacio in un modo del tutto inaspettato: aggrappandosi disperatamente alle sue spalle e tirandolo su di sé come se volesse nascondersi contro il suo petto e nella sua bocca, tanto da riuscire ad impedire ad Arthur di tirarsi indietro.

Da qualche parte dentro di sé Arthur si rende conto di non volerlo fare.

 

*

La mattina seguente Ossian si sveglia stringendo tra le braccia Arthur che ancora dorme profondamente, la fronte premuta contro la sua spalla e il viso affondato tra i suoi capelli.

Sorride come non faceva più da giorni, da settimane intere, sorridere e se lo sistema meglio contro, chiudendo gli occhi e continuando a riposare fino a quando la vocetta squillante di Peter non li interrompe urlando qualcosa come _è sabato è sabato, mi annoio, facciamo qualcosa di divertente!_

Quando apre gli occhi si ritrova davanti l’ampio sorriso di Aislinn che stringe tra le braccia uno scalpitante Peter e quando volta appena il viso ad accoglierlo ci sono gli occhi gentili e seri di Brann che li informa che Callum è uscito presto per andare ad un colloquio di lavoro.

Arthur si agita tra le sue braccia, mugugnando una vana minaccia contro gli strepitanti fratellini minori e Ossian pensa che tutto sommato va bene così, che fin quando rimangono insieme possono trovare un modo per tirare avanti.

Che fin quando Arthur gli sorride in quel modo può superare qualsiasi ostacolo.

 

 

 


End file.
